The Diary of the Slayers Kid Sister
by imafeckingstarr
Summary: Xander calls these the Dawnster Chronicles, I call them my life. This is me, Dawn Summers, the Slayers "kid" sister. Based around Season Five onwards. Kind of AU... I think. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I'm not making money out of it either


**The Diary of the Slayers Kid Sister**

**By imafeckingstarr **

_Summary: Xander calls these the Dawnster Chronicles, I call them my life. This is me, Dawn Summers, the Slayers "kid" sister._

A/N: I don't really have an authors note for this, so, um, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

The First Entry: _Buffy's Secret_

**Saturday, 9:30am**

Dad wanted me to live with Mom and Buffy for a while. He didn't really say why. I don't mind though, it'd be nice to be able to spend some quality time with Mum. She says Buffy has this big secret, and Mom said that she couldn't tell me over the phone because she didn't want Dad finding out.

I wonder what's so important to keep Dad out of the loop of Buffy's secret. I guess I'll have to wait and see. I'm writing this in the car as Dad drops me off to Sunnydale. I had to wake up ridiculously early because I forgot to pack my stuff. Secretly, I hoped he would have changed his mind, but you know Dad, once his mind is set on something that's it.

* * *

><p><strong>11:00am<strong>

What's a Slayer? Mom said Buffy's some sort of supernatural super hero or something. Hah, yeah right. Buffy also added with Mom's minor explanation that she fights Vampire's and Demons and all sorts of crazy stuff. She also said that I had to be careful in this town because it was built on top of the Hellmouth, which is literally a portal to hell.

Is this some kind of practical joke? Oh, prank Dawn day because she's new to Sunnydale and all that jazz.

* * *

><p><strong>1:00pm<strong>

Okay, I guess this whole "Slayer" thing isn't a practical joke, and it isn't prank Dawn day either. Why does Buffy have to be this ultimate super hero? Why not me? Dawn the Vampire Slayer – that totally sounds a lot cooler than "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" right?

* * *

><p><strong>2:00pm<strong>

I seem to be writing hourly, but I guess it gives me something to do. Buffy has a boyfriend – again. Whatever happened to Angel? Buffy used to go on and on and on about Angel, it was like he was the best thing that had ever happened to her (did you know that he was a vampire? Ooh, scary); but now it's all "Riley this" and "Riley that" – just listening to her gives me a headache.

* * *

><p><strong>3:00pm<strong>

Buffy's gone to meet up with Riley; I think they're going on a date – finally some peace and quiet! I've had enough of her ranting and raving today to last me a life time: "Riley this"; "Riley that"; "What do you think Riley would like more? A dress or jeans?"; "Oh, Riley's taking me to the cinema"; "Willow and Tara will be coming over later, Slayer stuff".

At least I get to have some quality time with Mom, something I've been dying to do all day.

* * *

><p><strong>7:30pm<strong>

Quality time with Mom was drinking tea, catching up and watching T.V. It was nice… until Buffy stormed in with Riley and two females I presumed to be Willow and Tara. I found out that they're gay, which is cool, and they're both really, really sweet. They're like, the perfect couple. AND THEY'RE WITCHES! How cool is that? _So_ much better than a mangy vampire Slayer!

* * *

><p><strong>7:40pm<strong>

Buffy kicked me out of the living room. She said I was just a kid and that I shouldn't listen in on Slayer related conversations because I'm not ready for it. I'm not a kid! I'm fourteen! TEEN, as in, teenager! I could totally handle all this gruesome stuff!

I'm going to try and see if I can eavesdrop on what they're saying…

* * *

><p><strong>8:00pm<strong>

Busted. Yeah, that's right, I got caught. I still managed to catch some of the stuff they were saying though. Something about Dracula…. I thought he was a myth? Hell, I guess nothing is a myth in this town.

* * *

><p><strong>9:00pm<strong>

I'm writing this final entry before I go to bed. Admittedly, this is a bit early, but I'm tired. Tired from doing absolutely nothing all day. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day… and Buffy won't be as annoying.

* * *

><p><em>Read and Review, please tell me what you think and if you think I should continue with this or not. I don't usually write Buffy the Vampire Slayer fanfictions, so I'm not sure if people will like it or not. It's been a while since I've watched all of the Seasons too...<em>

_If a lot of people like it, I'll write the next chapter :) Does that sound okay?_

_muchlove,  
>imafeckingstarr xxxx <em>


End file.
